


My Boy

by obsessivewritingdisorder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewritingdisorder/pseuds/obsessivewritingdisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set after The Hobbit but before the Lord of the Rings. Bilbo and young Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And then I found myself in the Goblin Tunnels, trapped,” Bilbo said to a wide eyed young Frodo. “I heard a sound and quickly hid. A creature came out of the shadows and dragged away the dead goblin. I saw a ring fly out of his little pouch. Once he was gone, I dashed out and grabbed it!”  
Frodo leaned forward, watching his uncle intently.  
“And then I realised it was time for you to go to bed,” Bilbo laughed.  
Frodo groaned. “But Uncle Bilbooooo….”  
“No buts lad, I have to make sure you get enough sleep,” he said helping his nephew up. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow night.”  
“But I don’t see why you can’t tell me any more of the story, Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo said as they walked to his room. “You have told it to me a dozen times.”  
Bilbo smiled down at him. “Because it’s your favourite story! You always ask me to tell it.”  
Frodo yawned. “But I’m not tired, I want to hear the end of the story. I want to hear about Mirkwood and Laketown and Erebor. Tell me more about the tunnels, Uncle!”  
Bilbo picked up his little nephew. “I’ll tell you what, Frodo. I’ll tell you the story up to when we got captured in Mirkwood, then you have to promise you’ll go to sleep.”  
The little hobbit squealed. “Oh thank you Uncle Bilbo!”  
Bilbo laughed. “Now hop into bed, and I’ll tell you the rest!”  
Frodo scrambled out of his uncles arms and into his room where he jumped under the covers of his bed.  
“Come on Uncle!” he yelled.  
“I’ll be just a moment Frodo,” Bilbo hollered back.  
Bilbo quickly walked to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. He quickly grabbed its contents and walked back to Frodo’s room.  
“Now,” he said as he sat down on Frodo’s bed. “Where was I?”  
Frodo grinned “The Goblin tunnels!”  
“Ah, that’s right! I darted out from my hiding place to grab the ring.” As he spoke he opened his hand.  
“Is that it Uncle?” Frodo gasped.  
“Yes, my boy. It is. It is the ring I found in the Goblin Tunnels.” Bilbo looked at it sadly. “Ok, enough distractions, back to the story.” He slipped the ring into his pocket and after Frodo was asleep, he placed it back in his box, having no clue the fate it would bring to him and his nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is that darn thing," Bilbo muttered to himself as he searched through his drawers for his favourite vest. He was planning on heading to the markets with Frodo after elevensies. Frodo was still in bed, as it was early, and Bilbo had plenty to do. 

He continued to search through his drawers. He found shirts, jackets, cloaks, pants, suspenders and every other vest except his favourite one. He opened the last drawer and proceeded to, somewhat aggressively, search for the damn thing. 

Bilbo pulled out items one by one, until he came across his vest.

Thank goodness he thought to himself. 

But then he paused. Under where his vest had been sitting was a very familiar piece of material. Very slowly, he reached into the drawer and pulled out the old thing. 

Memories swirled into his mind without his permission. Running out his door without a lick of sense about him, the contract almost flying out his hands as he ran. Stopping the entire company because he forgot his handkerchief and Bofur ripping off his jacket pocket for him to use. The Battle. Thorin on his death bed, apologizing to him.

Bilbo felt a tear roll down his face. His small body shook as he sobbed at the memory of his friends. He missed Kili's cheekiness, Fili's sense of humour. Thorin's rare but brilliant smile. Leaving Erebor after their death was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He'd meant to go back. But then Prim and Drogo died, leaving Frodo all alone, and he couldn't just leave him alone. 

He'd never really told Frodo about the Fili, Kili, and Thorin, only the predicament with Gollum and the his magic ring, but whenever one of the surviving company came to visit, Bilbo would tell Frodo stories of their travels. But he never really talked about the Sons of Durin. 

Bilbo decided a long time ago that Frodo would have liked Fili and Kili. They would have taught him all their terrible tricks. And Thorin would have doted on him like he did now and then with Fili and Kili. Told Frodo the great Dwarven Tales. Whispered to him the stories of Erebor and taught him the meaning of gemstones. 

A thud from the next room pulled Bilbo out of his reminiscence. He wiped the tears from his face and placed the "handkerchief" in his waistcoat pocket. He braced himself for an inevitably excited Frodo. 

Even if they weren't there with him, he would keep the memory of Fili, Kili, and Thorin close.


End file.
